


Owner of a Lonely Heart

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Implied/Referenced Jon/Martin, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Lonely (The Magnus Archives) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: After episode 158, Peter gets angry at Martin for betraying him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Rusty Kink





	Owner of a Lonely Heart

The mist of the Lonely calms Peter's heating temples, for a few seconds. Then he looks at Martin and he's burning in resentment again.

He lost his bet with Elias, and more than that.

"You were lying to me," he says, and shoves Martin on the ground. The brief contact of his hands against Martin's shoulders is always too much. "You never really loved my God, but it's all that's waiting for you now. I'm the last person you will ever see - the last person you will ever _lie to_."

"I'm okay with this," Martin answers. He's sitting on the ground, deep in the mist, eyes lowered. He's beautiful, he will be a perfect sacrifice, and Peter still wants to slap him. He wants it so much that he kneels in front of him just to do it.

Martin's head flies back, then falls into place again. His cheek is red, just a fleeting tinge of colour in the muted fog.

"Leave me alone," he asks. His voice is monotone, but the subtext is so vicious that Peter grinds his teeth.

Martin never betrayed the Lonely, he understands. Martin just betrayed him. Martin served the Lonely too well, betraying Peter, discarding everyone else's hopes and thoughts as irrelevant.

No, it didn't happen this way. He can't pretend.

"You still have feelings for him," Peter spits, like a terrible accusation. "Your Archivist. You won't ever see him again. You won't ever touch him again. Or did you ever touch his skin? Not in any way that matters."

And then he's forcefully kissing Martin. The boy lets out a short whine, that Peter chokes with his tongue. Peter knocks him down, and he can feel him trying to resist. Trying to find in himself the willpower to fight back, the hope that it will change anything.

Peter almost wishes he would struggle and scream. But this makes it all the easier to tear off his clothes, to expose his soft body, to lie between his legs.

"Or maybe he will. Maybe his Eye will tear through the fog, and he will be able to see what you are," he whispers between two harsh bites on Martin's lips.

It has the intended effect, and Martin fights harder. But he's so weak, and Peter feels like laughing for the first time since Martin chose Elias' side. Martin feels so nice to touch, to restrain, to forcefully expose, and soon Peter is getting hard, rubbing his cock against Martin's thigh through his trousers.

"So, what do you say? Do you still love him?" he asks again, trying to sound casual and failing. At the same time he's undoing his fly with one hand, using his weight to keep Martin captive.

"Please," Martin begs. "It doesn't matter. You said it, I will never see him again. Let me go."

Then as he's talking, Peter invades his mouth with three fingers. Martin tries to spit - but Peter won't let go - tries to bite - but he has no real strength in his jaw. It hurts a bit, but there's no blood. Peter distinctly feels his own heartbeat. He's not used to it.

"I don't think so," he comments. With one wet finger he enters Martin's ass, feels him tense in refusal. Peter doesn't want to hurt him, not physically. It would be tasteless. He adds a second finger and starts opening him wide.

"You're mine," he says. "To do whatever I wish with. No one else wants you anymore."

Peter feels rewarded when a tear begins forming in Martin's eye. He licks it right at the corner, before it starts running down his face. He adds a third finger, and Martin's body at least can't reject him.

Peter doesn't say one more word once he's fucking him. He's not good at talking, even less at talking about his feelings. What purpose would it serve? He could tell Martin that he wanted to bring him home, to give him a place in his family. He doesn't.

He doesn't ask _why_ this Jon Sims is so special, why both Martin and Elias obsess over him. There's never any reason for this kind of madness, believing you can be close to someone.

He notices with pleasure that Martin is hard too. He squeezes the boy's cock in his hand, keeps thrusting at the right angle, and covers his mouth with the other hand. He doesn't want to hear his protestations, he just wants to see him come. It doesn't take long; Martin trembles and moans and gives Peter his raw pleasure.

Peter thrusts stronger; it feels wonderful. Something opens in his heart, and he feels it, the absolute terror of the Lonely. As he fucks someone who rejected him, who's still struggling and squirming to escape from him, he knows what a broken heart feels like, and for a few precious minutes he feels the presence of his God more than he ever did before. He comes hard, like a broken prayer.

Peter's semen is dripping from Martin's hole when he draws back. Martin's glistens on his belly, wasted and so pretty, already cooling down.

"You belong here," Peter says. It's meant to be a threat; no one can hear the praise in his voice. "Pray our God that your Archivist doesn't come for you, because if he does, I will make him forget that you ever looked in his direction."

And then he leaves Martin alone; or rather, he makes himself invisible for a while, watching him sob very softly. 

He has to promise himself he will never come back for him.


End file.
